House of Hades
by NataliaHallows
Summary: With Percy and Annabeth stuck in Tartarus, the other 5 including Nico Di Angelo and Coach Hedge are headed towards Greece where they're all supposed to meet. The end is approaching and Gaea is growing stronger everyday. The prophecy is still puzzling and a new one comes into the picture. Percy doesn't know what the heck he's doing but they're looking for one thing-the House of Hade


Okay guys so this is the 4th heroes of Olympus book that's coming out next year and I finally decided to start it so enjoy! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MARK OF ATHENA (THE REAL ONE)! I'll change it later if I feel that's not how I expect them to act. Also only 4 povs including Percy cuz I love him, Jason cuz I kinda miss him, hazel cuz she got nothing in the last book, and frank for the same reasons. Also I'm not going off of what I wrote but of the real MOA so it starts off with the crew on the way to Greece looking for Perce and Annabeth at the same time. And i know i promised this chapter, a LONG LONG time ago but better late than never am i right? Enjoy anyways:)

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything.

Chapter 1:

Hazel

Two hours. It had been two hours since the crew had seen Percy or Annabeth. Leo had already iris messaged Camp Half-Blood so the entire camp knew that they were missing, well more of lost in Tartarus. Percy's parents were notified also. His mom kind of freaked as Leo put it. Jason even told Reyna. She almost cried which was so surprising that Frank fell out of his chair choking on his pineapple juice. The conversation ended with her giving Frank the scariest look Hazel had ever seen. That was the day before. Presently, they were almost at Athens. It seemed like the most logical place to go. Plus, Nico said so.

"I remember the time when I used to play with my Mythomagic action figures. Percy gave me Hades as a token of forgiveness." Nico reminisced. He was still weak but he was progressing slowly with the help of Piper.

"Forgiveness? For what?" Jason asked puzzled. Hazel was curious also leaning in.

"Well you see...I kinda blamed him for my sister's death." He looked away sheepishly.

"Wait what did you do?!" Hazel exclaimed. She shook her head disappointed. It amazed her how Percy put up with him.

"Do you think they're okay?" Piper asked all of a sudden.

No one said a word. The possibilities were endless. They averted their eyes and went about their own business. To have been sucked into the deep pit, that was in the Underworld, where monster's remaining essences were kept, where the Titans were, where Gaea ruled, was not a reassuring idea. Nico barely survived. How would they even know where to go? That was all Hazel could think of.

"Hey there." A soft voice said. Frank.

She snapped out of her trance. Looking around she smiled at him.

"Worried?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah is that a bad thing?" Hazel bit her lip for the umpteenth time that day.

"It's normal I mean what are the chances they'll even survive?" Frank stopped talking after realizing what he said. She chuckled.

"I mean that wont happen! Of course they'll be fine. It's Percy for crying out loud and for the short time I knew Annabeth she has an attitude that will scare anything away! Plus Leo probably has his iPad mini handy so he can use the maps on there to find our way so we'll for sure meet them at the other side of the Doors and-"

He was running out of breath so Hazel cut him off.

"Don't worry I know you didn't mean that." She replied grinning ear to ear. She hadn't smiled in so long.

"Yo! Meeting for all passengers please! ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS PLEASE REPORT TO HQ ASAP AND THAT INCLUDES PIPER AND JASON WHO ARE PROBABLY EATING EACH OTHERS FACES OFF-" Frank was trying to hold in his laughter as they made there way to the main living area. Hazel was blushing meanwhile at the "eating each others faces " part. He could have been more discrete.

"Leo. You are so dead." Piper stated. It was menacing. They could hear since the speaker was still on. Leo had just made it and was shouting obscenities in it throughout the day. Faster than Arion himself, Leo dashed headfirst into the couch and was tackled by Piper. Jason amusedly waltzed right in.

"Okay kids calm it down!" Coach Hedge barked. They all straightened themselves out.

"I swear without me you would be no where." He said disapprovingly. Frank burst out laughing and then caught himself. Hazel rolled her eyes and looked attentively at the faun this had ought to be good.

"So as you know I have helped you little goats in the worst situations and because of me you're alive," Hazel tried not to fall to the floor laughing, Leo on the other hand went ahead and did while Coach Hedge was getting riled up ready to pounce, "As I was saying Valdez, I sadly can't stay with you little warriors." He finished.

They all gave each other puzzled looks and at the same time they seemed relieved.

"Oh no that's terrible!" Leo said in mock sympathy.

"What Leo meant was, we will miss you terribly right?" She looked pointedly at them. They nodded quickly.

"Wait but why?" Jason asked.

"Well Millie needs some help and I miss her. It's not like you guys need me since I did all that work. It's time you tykes did some stuff." He huffed while hazel mentally awed in her head.

"We'll miss you deeply." Piper remarked.

"Now for more pressing matters." Nico spoke up. Hazel tensed.

"What?" She asked hesitant.

"It's Percy and Annabeth." He said. That caught everyone's attention.

"What happened?" Frank bravely asked after a few silent seconds. Well it was brave in Hazel's mind.

"They're about to encounter their first real monster." He said.

"That's not all is it?" Jason stated more likely and he groaned loudly.

"Well you see-its not just any monster..." He trailed off.

"Spit it out then!" Piper surprisingly yelled. They all turned to her eyebrows raised.

"What? I just really want to know, I'm worried." She defended.

"Okay Nico out with it before pipes decides to blow. Get it?Pipes and blow?" Leo laughed at his own pun.

"Oh gods just say it!" Hazel finally yelped going crazy.

"She's going cray cray over there. Good luck buddy." It was as if Leo was high on drugs.

"Woo let's-"

"It's-"

Well then no need to know who it is just yet. And this feels really short. I'm writing this on my iPod so I guess that's why. Sorry but this as good as it will get for now. And I've actually been in the process of writing this for weeks now. That's new ECAUSE usually I just rush to write the chapters in one day. Anyways please give me some feedback! I would greatly appreciate it and spread the word about this it would help out a lot. This story will be on both wattpad and .

Love,

M3


End file.
